This present invention relates to a cooling apparatus and to a releasing system for beverages in containers, preferably in aluminum cans, whereby the said cooling apparatus provides a system for releasing beverage cans without opening the door, turning the same available for consumption through a by-hand operating lever.
The most conventional apparatus for cooling beverages in general is the traditional refrigerator, known by being assembled in a quadrangle set, internally cooled, and having a front door,which allows accessing its internal side.
All the pubs, restaurants, snack bars and the like do have conventional refrigerators for storing, preserving and cooling beverages cans and bottles in general.
During all public consumption actions in such locations, and due to the frequent beverage requests, the refrigerators doors are opened and closed so many times that it becomes necessary to keep the internal temperature graduated to the most lower level, wasting much more electric energy and wearing out the apparatus. According to conducted researches, each time the refrigerator door is opened, there is the thermal exchange between the internal temperature of the refrigerator set and the environment temperature (external environment), which brings a natural warm-up trend for the internal refrigerator set air, being detrimental for the ideal temperature of the goods or beverages.
In accordance with the above description, it is easy to conclude that a location which has high beverage consumption must be aware of keeping cans and bottles temperature and, at the same time, must concern about the electric energy expenditures and with the refrigerator wearing out process, since the door is opened and closed successively.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cooling apparatus and releasing system for beverages in containers, which makes unnecessary the front door access. This keeps the cans aligned in a vertical wired device, assembled into the cooled refrigerator set, and it is only required to press the inferior frontal lever, corresponding to the wired device, in order to get the cans by hand. Once the lever is lowered, the articulated door is moved, releasing the can or bottle that is prompted in the inferior basis of the referred device, can which immediately falls in an inferior tray. In such an instant, the lever simultaneously gets back to its resting position through the returning to spring, put in the ways the next can or bottle, which stands available for a new lever pressing.
In this way, it is noted that the beverage in a container keeps entirely cooled during all the time, not existing thermal exchange between the refrigerator inside and the environment, once an accessing door simply does not exist, with a wide opening, in this invention, which provides large saves of electric energy for the location, besides of providing a less frequent apparatus and compressor maintenance service.
The present refrigerator and releasing system brings a frontal electronic display, which allows looking at and controlling the internal temperature of the refrigerator set, which additionally can have a counting sensor advising whenever more beverages must be supplied with in the wired devices.